Cat Lovers
by Skull1412
Summary: Kuroko Tetsumi goes to Nekoma High for highschool and happens to meet two boys named Kuroo and Kenma, Kuroo, being the mischievous person in the group decides the two should bond and locks them in a classroom. The plan came out positive and the three become great friends, but when Tetsumi faces her past, she starts to crumble down, can they help her from it before it's too late?
**Chapter 1:**

Kuroko Tetsumi took a deep breath as she looked at her new class's door in Nekoma while petting her cat which lays across her shoulders, "C'mon Kage, let's go to class huh?"

She totally didn't go in school uniform with her black skirt that reached halfway to her knees, long-sleeved white undershirt, no sleeve blue vest on top, black jacket on top of that; her long, teal hair was braided to her left and draped over her shoulder to mid-stomach, she wore knee-high black boots with a silver chain and little teal charms running across it, her black gloves had an outline stitch of a silver star, and she wore a necklace that had a teal and black figure of a cat's face as the charm. Tetsumi didn't care though, she wasn't supposed to bring her cat if she went by school rules, but the principal had allowed her with everything she had asked so it was fine. Her cat Kage, was a black cat with his paws and the tip of his tail an odd color of silver, Kage's eyes were just like Tetsumi's, teal.

The two had a face that gave away nothing as Tetsumi politely opened the door so nobody noticed them before once again scaring everyone in the classroom to introduce themselves, there had been questions but was quickly answered by Tetsumi before being assigned a seat.

"Which club should I join Kage?" Tetsumi asked as she opened her bento when the lunch bell rang, Kage answered with a meow, Tetsumi nodded, "Volleyball Club? That might not be bad; I'll sign up for the boys' team as manager, I don't think the others would see me that way…those guys…only one I'm worried about is those people then, but I got my pills for that, if we ever meet."

Kage meowed in agreement as he stole some of Tetsumi's lunch, the two ate quietly after that but was soon broken when a classmate came up to them, "Can I pet your cat? He's such an obedient pet!"

Tetsumi grew a dark aura making the other female back off, "W-What's your problem?!"

"Don't ever call cats _**pets**_ understand?" Tetsumi said darkly.

"B-But that's what they are!" the girl persisted and Tetsumi slapped the girl across the face which echoed loudly in the classroom, drawing attention, Tetsumi drew a blank face as she picked up her things, "Let's go Kage, I need to ask for a club form."

Kage quickly jumped up and wrapped himself around her shoulders as the two left, ignoring everyone in the room as they left.

"Oh? A new student? That's rare." a voice said lightly but Tetsumi's and Kage's hair rose, there was something bad about this person.

Tetsumi slowly turned around to see a boy with shoulder length light brown hair and a rather ugly, twisted, beaten up, face; the smirk he wore didn't help in the beauty factor either.

"What do want?" Tetsumi asked, her guard going up slightly.

"Cool down girlie, was just going to ask if you wanted to have fun." he said casually but Kage hissed at the second meaning.

"No thank you." Tetsumi said bluntly, not showing the fear she was feeling, why was the hallway empty right now?

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" he insisted as he took a step closer as Tetsumi took a step back.

"I rather not, please leave me alone." Tetsumi said as she took another step back but bumped into a wall, the boy grinned, knowing that she was trapped.

Kage hissed loudly, raising his fur up, threateningly, Tetsumi tensed up and as the boy took another step closer she rushed forward and did Ignite Pass Kai on his stomach just as a shout was heard.

The boy fell to the floor while he clutched his stomach painfully. A boy ran up to them huffing lightly, his hair was wild but in one side was combed back to reveal the hairline and was pretty tall, he looked at the writhing boy and whistled.

"I was going to help you, but it looks like you got it covered huh?" he said.

"Thanks for the help anyways." Tetsumi said bluntly but the sarcasm was evident in her tone.

The boy laughed, "No problem! Name's Kuroo Tetsuro, you?"

"Kuroko Tetsumi, pleasure to meet you." Tetsumi said with a small bow.

"Kuroo, what are you doing?" the two jumped to see a boy with pudding hair coming towards them.

"Ah Kenma! Perfect, meet Kuroko Tetsumi, I figured you both needed friends." Kuroo said with a smirk.

" _ **We don't need any Kuroo."**_ the two said in sync before looking at each other with slightly widened eyes.

"Aww, you're friends already! Well then, let's make this a little more than random friendship shall we?" Kuroo said cheerfully as he pushed the two into a classroom that conveniently had a small window none could climb out of and had only one door so Kuroo quickly closed the door and locked it before the two even know what was going on.

Kenma's eyes widened in realization when the click of the door locking was heard, he slammed his fists on the door harshly, "Kuroo this isn't funny, let me out!"

"Nope! This is for your own good Kenma." Kuroo said from the other side.

Tetsumi calmly watched with slightly narrow eyes as Kage slid off her shoulders and to the floor before starting to sniff around the room lightly. Kenma continued to tell Kuroo to let them out but after a 5 minute silence from the other side, it was evident that Kuroo either left or was ignoring them in favor of getting them to become friends.

Kage went up to Tetsumi and meowed quietly before prodding the floor lightly and looked at the window longingly.

Tetsumi sighed, "You can go out but come back in a hour or else I'll assume something happened that I can't feel and I will break down the door to find you ok Kage?"

Kage nodded in understanding but slipping out of the small window opening Tetsumi managed to make. Tetsumi calmly sat down at one of the chairs and stared at Kenma who was panting at the effort and was seated on the floor. They stared at each other for a while before Tetsumi reached into her bag and took out a cat treat and nibbled on it, still staring at Kenma.

Kenma looked at the cat treat until Tetsumi cut in, "Do you want one?"

"Um." Kenma said uncomfortably as he looked at his shoes.

Tetsumi got up from her chair with a cat treat in hand and waved it in front of Kenma. Kenma perked up and looked at the treat longingly, turning his head to face it directly. Tetsumi's eyes widened before she raised the treat a bit higher and Kenma's head went higher as well, his eyes fixated on the treat.

"You're…" Tetsumi said and Kenma snapped out of his trance to blush slightly and looked at his shoes again, as if embarrassed he was caught acting like that but was startled when Tetsumi pounced on him with an uncharacteristic squeal.

"That's so cute!" Tetsumi squealed as she practically squeezed the life out of Kenma.

"Can't…breathe…" Kenma choked and Tetsumi automatically let go of him.

"Here you go! You deserve it!" Tetsumi said and handed Kenma the cat treat.

Kenma snatched it from Tetsumi's hand and quickly nibbled on it making Tetsumi squeal again and continue to eat her own cat treat after calming down from the cuteness overload.

"I have more if you want." Tetsumi said and Kenma perked up once again as Tetsumi brought out an extra-large packet of cat treats.

"Gimme!" Kenma whined uncharacteristically before catching himself and clasping his hands over his mouth, Tetsumi shook the bag mischievously and Kenma perked up once again.

' _He's too cute!'_ Tetsumi mentally squealed, she knew it would be a long time before Kuroo would come back so mine as well use it to a good extent.


End file.
